


Dimples.

by Anncyingbean



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Namjoon, Cute, Dormmates, M/M, Top Seokjin, little jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anncyingbean/pseuds/Anncyingbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kim Seokjin met his college dorm mate, he planned on being met with a polite and hard working guy, someone who'd make a good study buddy and pal to rely on for help,  to attend parties with here and there. What he hadnt expected was to be met with a guy who was a complete and utter jerk, constantly going to who knows where and pushing work aside to the point it was falling off his desk and scattered around the dorm.  Will Seokjin be able to survive this guy? Or will he grow to his breaking point?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Fanfiction and i decided to start of with Namjin because why not. This first chapter isnt really a chapter more like an intro kinda, the other chapters will be lots longer.. Hope you guys enjoy, if you see any mistakes or have recommendations let me know!

Seokjin widely smiled as he looked around at the campus grounds, the place was huge. Students were walking, talking and laughing with one another almost everywhere, heavy books and bags accompanying them, some were at benches on laptops or simply listening to music.

The excited male internally squealed, everything seemed so adult like and fresh. He took another look before he was going off holding his three bags and big box, some how managing to not drop it. He walked to the dorm area, his eyes roaming the various places and students. Soon Seokjin found himself in the male dorms, it was nice. Everyone looked so high class and sophisticated, even he felt a bit intimidated.

"Hey!" A voice brough the brown haired male to reality. A lively, rather short male bounced up to him, he had a wide smile on his face as he looked at the other excitedly. He was cute, wearing black skinny jeans with a large sweater. "You must be Kim Seokjin, am i right?" The peppy boy asked giving a small head tilt. Seokjin couldnt help but blush lightly, the small guy was just so cute. "Mhm, I am. You are the RA i was supposed to find, correct?" He asked smiling equally as wide. "Yep! Im Park Jimin. Its nice to meet you, it looks like i found you first, hehe. It wasnt hard though, you look obviously new." He chirped giggling. "Here, let me help you." Jimin took the box from others hands before beginning to speak again "I know exactly where your dorm is, youre rooming with Namjoon-Hyung. He isnt well.. Ah.. How do i say this?.. He isnt so bad, you just need to take time to talk to him." He nodded, his cheerful smile being replaced with a nervous one, which the newbie immediately saw. 

"Mm, i see.. Lets get going then? We wouldnt want to keep him waiting."

"Ah yes.. We wouldnt.."

With that, the two began walking. It was Jimin doing most of the talking explaining rules and what not. It was all simple for Seokjin really, curfew was 10:30 and if they didnt check in to say they were here then at 11 their doors would be knocked on to see if they were or werent. No fighting, no parties, and not to be loud were a few other rules. Jimin also included that if Seokjin needes to switch roomates he could, which was a little odd but he brushed it off. How bad could Namjoon possibly be? Jimin also iincluded telling about the layout of his dorm. When you first walked in their was a small living room, a small kitchen to the left supplied with a fridge and stove, then the two rooms were through the hallway along with the full bathroom, it sounded so perfect to Seokjin..

After a little more of walking Jimin stopped at a door, it was plain but he loved it. Jimin raised one of his tiny hands and knocked on the wood of the door gently. "Hyung, your new roomate is here." He said his voice a bit loud. The two waited but no reply came. An annoyed sigh left the small males lips before he took out a few keys, going through a few he stopped at one and used it to open the door. "Namjoon!" Jimin called walking in, beckoning for Seokjin to follow. 

Seokjin's face scrunched up almost immediately as he saw the place. Their were things everywhere from trash to action figures. The cushions in the living room were every where and the kitchen looked as though a squirrel attacked it. After a moment more of the two standing there rather uncomfortably a yawn was heard and the twos eyes went to see standing male in the hallway area, who Seokjin assumed was Namjoon. 

He was disgusting. His hair was everywhere, dried drool was coming from the side of his mouth, and his clothes were wrinked and baggy, being only sweatpants and a large sweater. His eyes were still closed in an uncaring way. 

"Jimin, please. I am tired, i dont have time for two pretty boys right now." 

Seokjin was about to protest something but he was so stunned nothing would even leave his mouth. Namjoon turned walking back into his room with a slam of the door leavibg the two in the heap of trash. 

"So thats your roommate Namjoon! Have fun!" Jimin squeaked before putting the box down and quickly leaving closing the door behind him. 

Seokjin stood there, shocked. This wasnt going to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin tries getting settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasnt as long as I would like but here you guys go!

Seokjin stood there for a few more minutes, still disgusted. How could someone live like this? The brown haired male sighed as he walked down the hall, his boxs and bags in hand. He didnt go through the first door, that being Namjoon's room, he went to the second and stood there looking at the white wood. 'How messy is it..?' He though rather nervous. He put his hand on the knob before turning it and entering.

He was surprised to see the room neat and nice. The bed was made, the white sheets smooth, their wasnt one speck of dirt seen on the floor, and the desk and drawers were clear. It was like the room was never once entered. Seokjin walked in placing his things down on the bed.

'Had Namjoon never entered this room?' He wondered as he began to unpack his bag of clothes, soon filling the drawers and closet up. He then took out a few more of his things from the other bag, such as school supplies, snacks, and small frames of pictures. From the third bag he took out a few rolled up posters and books along with a few plushies. Once finishing he put all the bags in one and started working on the box, inside was manga volumes and little toys, as well as his laptop which he set all on the desk. He looked around at his work, a grin on his face. The room was so lovely. If only the whole dorm looked like that. 

Seokjin released another sigh as he put his box and bag into the bottom of the closet. He exited the room, a frown taking his once happy expression. He grabbed his apron putting it on around him before walking into the living room.

"Namjoon!" He called his arms crossed over his chest. He tapped his foot in annoyed matter as he waited. After a minute the door opened with Namjoon standing there. The same look as before, Seokjin would even say he was probably the dirtiest thing he saw on campus today, other then the dorm of course. 

”What?"

”The mess?" 

“Youre right.. I will shower now."

Seokjin was taken back by this but before he could even say something the male had returned to his room. He scowled before he took an empty black bin he saw on the floor and began putting things that he thought belonged to the other inside. Being so focused on putting the stuff inside he didnt even notice Namjoon going to the bathroom, he only realized he was bathing when the sound of the water was heard. 'That brat..' he thought scowling even more.

Seokjin soon had all the items that belong to Namjoon in the box. Next was the tipped hamper, the annoyed male went to it, picking it up and filling it with the males dirty clothes that were spread throughout the room. Seokjin then grabbed the cushions, first wiping away the dirt and crumbs on the couch and putting the things on. He sighed contently, next was the trash and dishes everywhere. Then he would only have to do the kitchen and sweep.

The male was pleasently putting the trash in a bag when he heard the water stop. He rolled his eyes as he tied the bag up placing it by the door. He was in the middle of picking up the dishes when the bathroom door opened to reveal Namjoon. The brown haired male bite his lip as he looked at him. He was cute, really cu- wait! No he wasnt cute, he was an annoying slob. Namjoon's skin was tanned and his hair was white and looked floppy. He had a clear face and was only a bit shorter then Seokjin himself. Replacing Namjoon's baggy clothes was a white t-shirt with black gym shorts. He walked into the living room using the towel to dry his hair. 

“You cleaned." He said blankly as he took a seat onto the cushions of the couch. He smiled looking up at Seokjin, dimples on both sides of his cheeks. It was not extremely cute. Definitely not 

The brown haired male tried playing it cool, giving an eye roll. "Yeah, yeah." He mumbled as he took the dishes to the sink placing them inside with the already piling ones. "Can you take the trash out?" He asked as began clearing out the kitchen table and counters. "Mm, im sleep." Namjoon responded as he laid down taking a folded blanket and wrapping it around himself. 

"Youre sleep?"

"Yes, please this is no time for questions." 

Seokjin rolled his eyes as he started washing the plates and cups. "You live like a slob." He said bluntly, he waited for a response receiving none. "Namjoon, just take the trash out its not even that far." He said with an irradiated expression. He waited to once again not get a reply back. "Fine, fine i'll do it myself but next time you need to do it. This place was a mess till I single handly cleaned it myself, you need to pitch in. Im not your mom, Namjoon. Nor your maid to sit and clean everything while you lie there, if you dont stop this behavior in going to te-" Seokjin stopped as he looked in the direction of the boy only to see him sleeping, curled up. His heart couldnt help but warm at the sight. Yeah, he didnt know the other to well, and he disgusted him but he was still adorable. He walked over sighing, his hands pushed the others hair back delicately. "What am i going to do with you?" He said to himself, a light chuckle leaving his lips.

He hesitated a moment before taking his phone out and snapping a few pictures, for blackmailing purposes of course. He sighed as he took his apron off hanging it on a hook by the door. 

'Time to take out the trash.' He thought not being able to help but smile. "Im sleep." He mumbled laughing quietly, before he took the bag and left the dorm.

This might not be so bad.


	3. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice -

Hello everyone! Ah, This story took quite a long hiatus and well I've decided to get back to writing. I have some ideas for the next chapters but would like some input. Please let me know what you guys would like to read. 

Oh and by the way thank you to everyone for reading. I promise the upcoming chapters will be much much longer and not be as bad these two, thank you.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin's college life was already turning into a whirlwind of things.

Not even a week had past of Seokjin staying in the dorm. Everything was simple yet it had not been at all like the tall male had imagined. Rather than having a cool roommate that he figured he would become friends with, he had a messy roommate that he rarely saw or even spoke a word to. 

In all honesty he was rather disappointed. That day after throwing the garbage away he returned to the dorm and Namjoon had still been in a deep slumber. He thought everything would work out after that and be butterflies and rainbows but of course nothing ever goes his way. He went to bed after washing up and then the next day had come. Namjoon was nowhere to be seen but of course he figured it was due to classes but after returning from his day of exploring the campus he still could not spot the cute, white haired boy. 

One day, Seokjin came back to the dorm after a meeting with the counselors and setting his schedule. The male sighed as he saw the lonesome looking place. After that big clean up nothing seemed to change. Namjoon's door was still closed shut and well, the male was actually considering going and seeing if he was there. He placed his stuff down by the side of the entry door then sat down on the rather cold couch. 

‘Should I consult Jimin? He looks like he may know about Namjoon.’

The male thought for what felt like hours before finally coming to the conclusion that he’d find the small male and ask for all the information that he had on his dorm mate. It was not hard finding the pink haired shorty, he was the RA after all. Not to mention his dorm door was the most decorated one out of all of them. 

“Ah, Seokjin-Ah! Is everything going well?” The male asked with a slightly weary voice, Jin had caught him midway of tidying up the dorm. Thea taller male could not help but wonder what it would be like having Jimin as a roommate. They were probably be study buddies and make snacks for each other and movie night. Despite thinking this, seokjin couldn't help but picturing that with Namjoon rather than Jimin.

“Yes, everything is fine. I just… Have a few questions about namjoon.”

“Oh? Well take a seat, I can get us lemonade and you can ask away.” Jimin replied giving a bright smile and gesturing to the couch then scampering off for the lemonade. Seokjin took a seat and looked around the place. It was nicely decorated and very tidy, probably even tidier than Seokjin's dorm. Not even a minute later Jimin appeared with two glasses. Seokjin wondered how Jimin appeared so perfect, he was small and friendly. He was a sweetheart. The male wore a white pair of shorts and a black sweater, he had a little grey cap over his fluffy hair. Seokjin couldn't help but find him attractive. He held the two glasses in his hands, each cup having three ice cubes and a straw. 

Would having his as a dorm mate be better than Namjoon? 

“So, what are your questions?” Asked Jimin taking a seat next to him and handing him his cup. Jin took a sip before placing it down on the coffee table and sighing. “Well, first off, do you have any idea where he has been these few days? I've seen him only when I arrived here and once I heard him come in late at night. Does the curfew not apply to him?” Asked Jin raising an eyebrow at the boy. He watched as Jimin bite his lip, obviously trying to form a answer. “Ah, well, It applies to everyone but just- I don't know how to explain. Namjoon is sneaky?” said Jimin in a hesitant voice. “And well, I think he may be over at yoongi hyungs. He is a friend of Namjoon that also lives on campus. Yoongi and him are best friends, so, that's all I know.” The male said with a shrug, “Why do you ask? Is he making you comfortable? Ah, if you give him a chance, I promise he is a really cool person!” 

“You talk with him?” Asked Jin his full interest on the male. “Yeah, from time to time, we are not that close but we are pretty good friends considering he does not talk to many.” Admitted Jimin. Jin nodded before taking another drink of his lemonade. “How do you recommend getting closer to him?” asked Jin sheepishly. Jimin brightened as he heard this and quickly began to speak, “Well, just give him time and make sure it's known that you don't mind talking to him, Namjoon hyung is really interesting!” 

Jin nodded as he thought about it. “Alright, thank you. I should probably get going.” he said as he stood up. Jimin quickly stood up pouting. “You are going to leave so soon?” asked the small male seeming sort of disappointed. “You want me to stay?” asked seokjin in a sort of surprised voice.

“Of course I do! We would make good friends!” The male chirped practically bouncing up and down. “I can stay for a bit longer.” Jin said with a smile, he did need friends so it wasn't hurting anybody. The two had decided on watching an older film, they ordered pizza and it was nice. They goofed off and Jin ended up learning quite a bit on the smaller, he was younger than himself but not by much, he was into performing arts and was a dance instructor, and he has been on campus for two years. The two became good friends. Eventually, Jin left after noticing how tired the other got, despite his pleas and pouts to stay, Jin knew it was time to take his leave.

“Thank you for having me. I'll see you tomorrow.” Seokjin said with a grin. “See you tomorrow, goodnight hyung.” The male said with a small hand wave then closing the door. Seokjin made his way back to his room. He unlocked the door and went in.

Jin's eyes widened upon what he saw. Namjoon was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him and a textbook in his lap. The male wore thick framed glasses and his hair seemed to be pushed back. He looked at Seokjin blankly, blinking almost as though he were thinking of the correct into to say. 

“Thank you for cleaning.” The male murmurs after a minute of the two staring at one another. It was nothing but awkward and the white haired boy couldn't help but look down almost in shame. Jin mumbled a small ‘you're welcome’ back before taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

Namjoon looked at him with his curious, wide eyes. “I don't think we have had a proper introduction yet, I'm namjoon.” The male said biting at his lip and glancing at Jin. 

Now, namjoon's perspective on things was not to different from Jin’s. He indeed was looking forward to having a roommate but he also did not want to be a bother. In short, Namjoon was difficult. Namjoon did like the idea of having someone to chill out with but he was more fond of the idea of not being in the way. 

Namjoon knew very well how he was. He was messy and very aggravating at times. The male had actually been quite shocked that the school even bothered to try and give him a new roommate after his last few. With his last room mate, everything at first seemed fine but it was not so. His old room mate constantly brought around alcoholic beverages and joints then framed it on Namjoon claiming he was the junkie. It did not help that when questioned he would just shrug with a blank face. After the two got into fight that involved Namjoon being thrown against a door the school decided to just switch him out rather than dealing with a more intense fight.

The school never outright said it Namjoon fault but Namjoon knew, he knew everything. He saw how certain teachers would sneer and glare at him. He knew they hated him. He saw the constant stares when he walked down the halls and he knew that the students thought he was the junkie little did they know the junkie was the basketball player that they adored. 

Due to Namjoon lack of room mates well he was not the cleanest person. It was not like he didn’t try, he just didn’t feel like it. He figured no one would ever want to be put into a dorm with him and the school wouldn't want anyone in a dorm with him so, why try?

If Namjoon had known that Jin was coming he surely would have tidied up but instead Jimin failed to notify him that he would get a roommate and he was stuck looking like a pig. Namjoon felt miserable when seokjin first came. He was so excited to see the male despite not showing it but now everything was ruined. First impressions are everlasting. He did his best to avoid the other, purposely staying out late to study in the library or coming in late at night just to avoid any contact with him. He even avoided leaving his room not wanting to intrude and dirty Seokjin clean space. He figured this was the best option. At least the dorm didn't seem so lonely anymore, now that Jin was here the dorm had a more loving feel that made Namjoon feel all giddy. 

It was actually a surprise to Namjoon himself that he decided to leave the safety of his room and go out into the open. He told himself that it was because he was tired of being in the same environment but in reality he just wanted to see if he could get Jin’s attention. When Namjoon heard the keys jingle outside the door he felt like he should run into his room but he just could not find it in him to move. 

“I'm seokjin, but just call me JIn.” The brown haired male said with a soft smile. Namjoon fidgeted with his hands and gave a small nod. “I apologize for the mess. Thank you for cleaning.” The male said with a chuckle before getting up. Jin’s eyes watched him and nodded. “It was really no problem, but why did you let it accumulate so bad.” Asked Jin with a raised eyebrow, watching as namjoon folded the blanket. “Well, I didn't mean to, I just- I don't know.” Namjoon sheepishly replied, his cheeks heating up. Jin chuckled, “Let's try to stay clean, alright?” asked Jin in a joking matter. 

Namjoon gave a small nod. The male was beyond awkward, he could not even look at Jin without getting nervous and even seokjin could see this. “You're way more confident when tired.” said Jin with a playful smirk. Namjoon scowled before shaking his head. “I am just as confident, right now.” The boy said before rolling his eyes and laughing. “Really? It seems like you barely want to talk to me.” Admitted Jin with a small sigh. 

“It isn't like that.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really, dummy.”

Jin laughed before shrugging. “I don't know, buddy. Youve been avoiding me.” He stated hesitantly. He did not want to bring it up so suddenly but he also did not want to give the other a chance to run away again. He watched Namjoon’s face form into a thinking one. It scrunched up a moment and then he was jutting his lower lip out.

“I don't want to be in your way, buddy.” He said with an uneasy chuckle then walking toward his bedroom. Jin’s face went blank as he heard this. “In my way?” he asked getting up and looking at Namjoon. “Yep, it's easier to stay away then to be in the way. One less hurtful.” Said Namjoon with a shrug and a smile that made his dimples visible.

It was now Jin’s turn to blush. He tried to talk but ended up stumbling over his words. Fuck. Those dimples. He could spend the rest of his life looking at those dimples. He blinked watching as Namjoon went into his room before poking his head out. 

“Goodnight, Jin, sleep well.” He said with an even wider smiler before disappearing into his room and closing the door shut behind him. Jin was left standing there, deep in thought. Half of him wanted to run to Jimin and beg for a room switch but he was already invested in Namjoon. All he wanted to do was follow him and talk to him deep into the night, he wanted to hear everything on his mind. All of his thoughts on, well, everything. He just wanted to hear his voice and listen to everything he has to say while watching his thick lips move. He wanted to see Namjoon smile and for those deep dimples to form on his cheeks. 

But, Jim did none of that instead he turned off the light and returned to his room. He felt a pull at his heart as he passed the door and went into his room. He wished Namjoon were some sweetheart like Jimin, or he acted like an actual person not like a wise homeless man but not matter how hard he wished that was not what he wanted. Namjoon was Namjoon and Jin liked that.

Jin was still shaken by the time he was laying in his bed trying to fall asleep. He stared at the ceiling, tossing and turning. Every Time he closed his eyes and tried to actually sleep he would just picture that smile and those deep ass dimples. He tried to think, to come up with some excuse for why he could not sleep but he just could not do so. Why was he thinking of him so much? Why did he yearn to talk to him?

He felt like a schoolgirl thinking about her crush. This was embarrassing. He barely knew the kid and already he could hardly get him off his mind. He just needed the some rest and then he would be fine. It was easier done than said.

Fuck. Kim Seokjin adored those dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note ; Look foreword to Namjoon acting like an asshole in the next chapter :$


End file.
